Just Another Day in the Rain - Miraculous Fanfiction
by EverlastingSolitude
Summary: It's almost amusing how rain can be so beautiful and yet so perilous. Drama brews as the week of rain causes chaos within Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette faces confusing challenges which lead to unsuspected results. Adrien must face what he has feared all along, and find a way to cope with his losses and still triumph over his wins.
1. Chapter 1 -- All Hell Breaks Loose

Just Another Day in the Rain — Miraculous Fanfiction

Chapter One — All Hell Breaks Loose

—

A/N: Aye. Hi. Well… I had an idea, but then it started forming into this…? Anyways, leave reviews because I have no idea where this story is leading! (In other words, this is a desperate plea for help.)

xoxo everlasting solitude

—

 _I will never be you._

The voice rung in Adrien's head as he recalled his quarrel with his father. They fought about the most insignificant things, or it seemed that way to Adrien. Modeling was fun and all… It just demanded a lot of concentration not to die of boredom. He would merely move his head over and over and that would be it. Hours would be like this, and Adrien would be begging for some sort of entertainment.

Whenever Adrien would complain, even the slightest bit, to Nino, he was faced with Nino's arched eyebrows and the face that said, 'You're-So-Much-Luckier-Than-Me-And-You're-Complaining?!' Adrien didn't blame him. He sounded like a spoiled brat, and that was the last thing he wanted.

The sound of rhythmic rain pounding on the roof of the classroom lulled Adrien into a dreamscape

The shrill voice of Chloe woke Adrien as it rang through the classroom as Alya and Marinette rushed into class. Marinette looked like she had gone through a typhoon, her hair was whipped up with water and her clothes were soaked, some parts with mud.

"E-ew!" Chloe cried, eyes scanning the dripping wet Marinette. "Don't come near me!"

Nino was already muffling his laughter, trying to maintain himself, but for a whole different reason than Chloe's antics.

"What?" Adrien asked, clearly not understanding, pausing to give Chloe a glare, even though she was too busy chatting with Sabrina to notice.

"It's-" Nino would say between wheezes of laughter, "It's the first time Marinette hasn't been late… And that's what happens."

Adrien nodded slowly, "I guess you're right…" Adrien said as he looked at Marinette with glint of sympathy in his eye.

"And! That teaches us never to mess with nature." Nino exclaimed with a mischievous smirk, turning to his best friend with suppressed glee.

.

.

.

Marinette was exhausted. The last ten minutes seemed to be the worst of her life… Especially now that Adrien was studying her from his seat.

Marinette squealed, and hid behind Alya, only for Kim to burst out laughing. "Mari, you got a little something on you!" He cried, snorting with laughter, as he swung his finger around, indicating that the 'little something' was everywhere. Kim's laughter was contagious, and soon everyone was either flat-out laughing or muffling their laughs with a smile.

Marinette blushed bright red, feeling the heat of her blush as she slid into her seat beside Alya. Her sopping clothes clung to her frame as she shivered. "W-w-why d-did it have to r-rain t-today?"

Alya chuckled. "The real question is why did you have to fall into the gutter, face first?" Alya asked teasingly.

Marinette slid down in her seat, trying not to explode with embarrassment. "Alya…" She whined, "Can you raise your hand and ask Miss Bustier if I can go to the bathroom?"

Alya didn't even have to ask, knowing that if Marinette raised her hand, the sound of wet cloth moving sounded like some odd sea creature, which would just cause Marinette more embarrassment, and could possibly kill the little cobalt-haired girl.

Alya swung her arm into the air, waving her arm around like a maniac. "MISS BUSTIER!" Alya exclaiming, desperately trying to get the teacher's attention, managing to get the rest of the classes' attention as well. "Can me and Marinette go to the bathroom to get her cleaned up?"

Miss Bustier nodded, waving at Alya and Marinette to hurry.

Alya snatched Marinette's hand and they flew out the door.

.

.

.

"She's like a puppy…" Adrien muttered, turning to watch as Marinette and Alya escaped the room.

Nino followed Adrien's gaze. "You got that right. But more clumsy and awkward." Adrien glared at Nino, who returned him with a surprised look. "Mmm…" Nino hummed, "Someone has a crushhh…." He murmured to Adrien, who looked at him with a stark expression.

"W-wha…?!" Adrien blurted, a figment of red crossing his face as he desperately whacked Nino.

Nino didn't pause to flinch, just smirked as if he had pulled off the greatest prank in history.

.

.

.

Marinette was still blushing when she and Alya reached the bathroom. "Kim's so mean!" She pouted, running the faucet and rubbing her face with the water to remove the mud.

Alya just grinned. "Girl, you need to relax. They are just starving for something entertaining to happen."

Marinette hung her head. "And I'm that klutz who manages to always be that entertainment..."

Alya helped Marinette get the mud from her hair with a reassuring smile. "Aw, hun, don't worry about it."

"But Adrien looked at me!" Marinette blurted. "H-he was staring at me when I walked in."

"Most of the class was." Alya said matter-of-factly, but then noticed the pitiful look on her best friend's face and added, "Girl, don't bother with them. They're a lump of slugs desperate for attention. You on the other hand, are a sweet innocent child who must be shielded from their dark ways."

Marinette was listening through Alya's 'speech' until Alya began to tease her. "Heyyy…" She whined with a pout as Alya helped Marinette dry her hair with the rough paper towels.

Alya giggled as Marinette whined playfully, and then smiled and said triumphantly, "You're ready for showbiz!"

Marinette grinned gleefully, "Thanks Alya!"

"No problem, girl." Alya replied, although her satisfaction was shown through a smile on her face.

Marinette led Alya back to Miss Bustier's class and returned to her seat, with Alya grinning beside her.

Once settling back in, Alya had begun to tell Marinette all the details about how Ladybug did this and that, but Marinette was busy staring at Adrien's mop of bright blonde hair, wishing she was the one beside him rather than Nino.

"-nette…? Mari? Marinette? Are you alright?" A voice shone through her daydreams.

"H-huh?" Marinette yelped as she swiveled her head around confused.

Adrien was looking at her, holding her bag. "You ok, Mari? You looked like you were dreaming about something." Adrien said as he looked into her bluebell eyes, wondering if that something was a _someone_ instead.

"Erm! Uh, just dozed off, I think!" She exclaimed, clearly blushing in the presence of _the_ Adrien Agreste.

"Oh well…" Adrien trailed off, putting a hand through his hair as a habit. "Um… This might seem odd, but I have spare clothes. I mean, a fencing uniform. You can wear it. Unless you don't want to. You look cold since you still are a little wet. And I cleaned the uniform. Very clean." Adrien babbled, not knowing why he was such a nervous wreck all of the sudden.

"Um, t-thanks f-for the offer. I mean, I'm not disregarding y-y-your offer… Y-yes…" Marinette spoke nervously, eyes flickering to her bag which was in Adrien's hands.

Adrien followed Marinette's gaze to her bag. "Oh, don't worry. I can carry it, if you'd like."

Marinette, knowing that around Adrien, words were her enemy, just nodded. She'd make a note to thank him later, especially because he was lending her his clothes. Marinette snuck a glance at Alya who was grinning like a maniac next to Nino. Alya flipped her thumbs up and made a gesture to Marinette to follow Adrien.

"Mari?" Adrien said when Marinette disappeared from next to him. "Where'd you go?"

Marinette ran back up to him, flushing a deep red. "S-sorry… T-thank you for carrying my b-bag…" She exclaimed, attempting to take the bag from him.

"Meowch! I can continue to hold it." Adrien exclaimed, not wanting Marinette to think he was ungentlemanlike. Noticing his mistake with the pun, Adrien's eyes widened as he looked to Marinette, trying to tell if Mari had connected the dots.

The cobalt-haired girl was desperately trying to speed up their pace, knowing that an Adrien without a pestering Chloe was something one could only dream of. Sure enough, speak of the devil, here she is…

.

.

.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe screamed as she ran, with Sabrina in tow, to Adrien's arms, almost toppling him.

"Hi, Chloe…" Adrien said, trying to make eye contact with Marinette to alert her that anything with Chloe took longer than one hoped. To his dismay, Marinette was out of eye view.

"Um, sorry Chloe, but I was escorting Marinette to get some clothes that aren't wet." Adrien explained, but Chloe's lips pursed.

"Marinette? Your clothes on a _commoner?_ " Chloe asked, obviously astounded that this choice was an option.

"Um Chloe," Marinette peeped from behind the incredibly large haired blonde, topped off with sunglasses.

Chloe refused to talk to Marinette and held her nose in the air.

Adrien gave Chloe a rushed goodbye and snatched Marinette's hand. "Cmon! You look like you're freezing!"

Truth was, Marinette was, but she wasn't about to admit it. Maybe the Ladybug in her forced her not to stay soft.

.

.

.

Adrien was glad to be rid of Chloe, after being her childhood friend, Adrien had over-enough of Chloe. "Hey Mari… This way." He tugged her hand, while Marinette was fidgety and trying to stop the red from covering her entire face.

Adrien led her to the boys' locker room, without even thinking twice. The only thing on his mind was how Marinette was going to look in his clothes. He blushed thinking about it. He wondered if she'd be a perfect fit…

"Adrien? T-the clothes?" Marinette peeped anxiously.

"Um, yeah, of course." He rushed to his locker, and took out the extra clothes he had for fencing. "H-here." Adrien said, giving her the clothes.

"Thanks Adrien. I really mean it." Marinette said, a smile playing on her face, her usual stutter around Adrien vanishing. "Um, could you wait for me outside the door? Just to make sure no one comes in... since this is the boys locker room, after all."

Adrien blushed deeply, having completely overlooked the detail. "Y-yeah!" He exclaimed, leaving her to change.

.

.

.

Marinette was blushing so deeply, she felt as if her face was on fire. Adrien, lending her clothes and then being her guardian? A dream come true! Maybe she was Lady Luck after all...

.

.

.

Adrien could not believe what he'd done. First, lend his clothes to a girl... and that girl was Marinette. Second, bring her into the BOYS locker room. Third, trip up his words so badly around her.

He sighed deeply, eyes closing as he recalled the events which led to his mistakes. Not that lending his clothes to Marinette was a mistake. Just awkward...

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, Adrien. Can you move a bit so we can go into the locker room?"

Adrien looked at Ivan, Max and Kim, who'd come up to him. "Um, don't go in there! There is a nasty spell! It almost rendered my nose useless! Trust me, you don't want to go in there." Adrien lied, except for the fact that they did not want to go in there. Adrien had a conspiracy that all the girls got together to see which boy to point out as a perv, and if he was guarding a door which led to the undressed Marinette...

Adrien couldn't even think of it. He'd be so embarrassed. Especially because it was Marinette. The innocent klutz was so sweet, she didn't deserve the cruel harassment of the other boys.

Kim shrugged. "Dude, you better not have been the source of that smell."

Adrien blushed and blurted, "No! Of course not!"

Kim looked at him with uncertainty, but called back Max and Ivan to go play some basketball instead.

Adrien sighed with relief.

.

.

.

Marinette was trying not to fall over as she undressed, knowing that a loud smack on the floor would only draw Adrien in... and that'd be worse than death!

Marinette hung her head as Tikki flew from her purse which lay on the bench. "Oh Marinette." Tikki said, "No need to be so frantic. Adrien's guarding the door, and he respects your privacy. Don't worry Marinette."

Marinette gushed to Tikki, "It's so weird! Especially since I'll be in ADRIEN'S clothes! Oh my goodness! I'm going to wear clothes ADRIEN AGRESTE, my crush wore!" Marinette squeaked.

Tikki suppressed a mischievous smile. "Ooooh!" She cooed teasingly.

Marinette, too giddy to be angry, grinned with joy.

.

.

.

Adrien was mulling over his mistakes with a critical eye. He thought about the locker room and suddenly the image of Marinette— partially dressed made Adrien cringe. It wasn't as if she was not beautiful... it just seemed like a sin to image such a innocent girl...

Adrien shook his thoughts from his head, trying to image the amusing times he had in the locker instead. He remembered the pranks that some of the other boys would play— mainly Kim. They would sneak in the back way and try to scare—

Adrien froze. THE BACK WAY! He didn't guard it! "Shit!" He cursed, knocking on the locker door. "Marinette? Um, can I come in?"

.

.

.

Marinette squealed, hearing Adrien's Voice. "Nooo!" She screeched when he asked to come in.

Tikki arched her eyebrows, but said nothing to the cobalt-haired girl.

.

.

.

Kim, who had decided to go the back way since Adrien was being fussy, opened the door to hear a loud squeal.

'Hmm?' Kim thought as he walked down to where his locker was— and where Marinette was located.

Thinking that it was another boy, Kim decided that he would try to scare them by sneaking up behind them and screaming, "BOO!"

Kim heard a girl's like voice shout 'no', but expected Nathanael to be there, since the Tomato Head always seemed to be more like a girl. More like a girl than Alix... Kim thought.

Kim crept behind the lockers as he readied to pounce. He waited a couple of moments.

'1... 2... 3!' He thought and then leapt from behind the lockers and shouted, "BOO!"

.

.

.

Marinette heard a loud voice behind her scream "Boo!" And She yelped. She was only wearing Adrien's pants, not having put on the shirt quite yet.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed, spinning to face Kim. 'Shit!' Her mind screamed as she and Kim stared at each other in disbelief.

—

A/N: Oh shit! Was this too short or too long? Too awful…? Ahh! Please write a review! Thanks a dozen times over!

xoxo everlasting solitude

—


	2. Chapter 2 -- Kim Fucks With Destiny

Just Another Day in the Rain — Miraculous Fanfiction

Chapter Two — Kim Fucks With Destiny

—

A/N: Don't particularly like Kim. Just wanted to fuck with him. ;3 Thanks for reading!

xoxo everlasting solitude

—

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Marinette. In. The. Boys. Locker. Room.

Kim— for once— was absolutely speechless.

"Oh shit, shit shit." Kim blurted, looking at the frozen Marinette, who was only wearing Adrien's pants and her bright pink bra.

"H-here." Said the dumb-struck Kim who tossed Marinette Adrien's shirt and she quickly covered herself.

"Why the hell did you come in?!" Marinette began to say when Adrien burst through the door.

"Oh fuck." Kim and Marinette said in unison, hearing the footsteps of Adrien.

"Ah, sorry Mari, I just heard commotion and wanted to see if you'd hurt yourself-" Adrien said, walking to where Marinette was, only to see Kim in front of her. Anger simmered in Adrien as he looked at Kim then Marinette then back to Kim. "Fuck you, Kim." Adrien hissed.

Kim just looked completely pale, the life sucked from him. "Shit, Adrien. Didn't know that..." Kim, deciding to be a smart ass continued. "Didn't know this was your woman, dude."

Adrien looked at Kim with a merciless killing face. "Kim, you are a one of a kind-"

Marinette places her hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Hey, Adrien, it wasn't his fault... he didn't know I was in here."

"Yeah Adrie-" Kim added, trying to add his side of the story.

Adrien wouldn't Hear it. "Fucker..." he muttered, snatching Marinette's hand.

Kim, once Adrien departed sped away, trying not to laugh from the encounter.

Adrien looked at Marinette. "I-I'm s-sorry..." He said, hanging his head. "I-I didn't mean to go bat-shit crazy on Kim..."

Marinette glanced back at where Kim was. "Y-yeah... I-I mean he d-didn't mean to..."

"It just made me so... angry..." Adrien said, hoping Marinette would understand. "T-t-that he violated your privacy."

Marinette, adopting Ladybugs sass, asked, "Mhm sure. You just don't want him being my boyfriend." She teased. "Jealous!"

Adrien turned pale. "N-no I'm not jealous!" He blurted, blushing deeply.

"Uh huh. Suuure. That outburst was out of friend-like concern." Marinette chirped.

Adrien looked up at Marinette, seeing his Lady in front of him. 'Princess. Not lady.' Adrien reminded himself. "Yes! It was friend-like concern!" Adrien exclaimed. "I-I got to go..." Adrien gave a rushed goodbye and ran out of the locker room.

Marinette looked at the spot where Adrien was just standing. "W-what just happened?" Marinette asked aloud, mulling over everything that happened.

Tikki emerged from Marinette's purse, obviously overwhelmed. "Marinette... are you ok?"

Marinette shook her head and repeated her question. "What just happened?"

"Well," Tikki started, "Adrien let you borrow his clothes, escorting you into the boys locker room. Kim went through the back and saw you semi-dressed. Then Adrien went crazy on Kim. Do you want to hear what I think?"

"Tikki, if you can make sense of any of this, you're a genius." Marinette mused.

"Well... I think Adrien likes you." Tikki said, eyes shimmering as she met the girl's bluebell orbs.

"Adrien? Like me?" Marinette repeated with disbelief. "That's crazy! No way!"

Tikki pointed at Adrien's shirt. "You May want to put it on."

Marinette looked down at Adrien's extra shirt, which she had wrung around her wrists nervously. "Thanks Tikki." She murmured, sliding on the shirt.

Marinette beckoned for Tikki to go back into the purse, promising Tikki extra cookies when she got home.

"When you get home, you need to get on your own clothes and go return Adrien's clothes. And maybe make amends? See how Adrien truly feels? Since his emotions sure seemed evident earlier..." Tikki responded reasonably.

"Thanks Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, snatching her purse and bolting out of the locker room, desperate to tell Alya EVERYTHING.

.

.

.

"Adrien, you are in deep shit." Plagg chided with a smirk.

Adrien sighed, leaning against the bathroom wall, close to tears. "What did I DO, Plagg?"

"Well, Adrien, I'd say you made your feelings about Marinette obvious and had a tantrum while doing that." Plagg said while munching on a large piece of Camembert.

"I'll never be able to show my face here again..." Adrien muttered sadly.

A stall swung open as Nathanael walked out of it and began to wash his hands. "Hey, Adrien, it's going to be alright, ok?" Nathanael offered as he washed his hands. "I know for a fact that Marinette will not hold this against you, and she's fond of you." A twinge Of sadness rung in his voice. "Just tell her how you feel. Truly. At least you won't become the Evillustrator like me..."

Adrien got up, noticing that Plagg had made himself scarce. "Nath, you seem like a good person. Thanks for the advice." He picked up his bag and smiled. "Thanks again." Adrien waved before walking out of the bathroom.

.

.

.

Alya was beside herself. "WHAT?!" She screeched, not able to contain herself. "WHATTTTT?!"

Marinette has explained what had happened, with shame and embarrassment crawling into her voice.

"GIRL! Kim?! And then Adrien?!" Alya exclaimed, shock and excitement lighting her up. Suddenly, a buzz was heard from Alya's phone. It was from Max.

Max: Did you hear what happened?

Alya: Yeah, Mari just told me.

Max: Everyone's buzzing about it. Guess Alix was pissed.

Alya: Hah, when is Alix ever NOT pissed?

Max: Fair point.

"Ahh!" Marinette blurted. "I can't show my face ever again!"

Alya giggled. "All you proved is that Kim knows you're hot and Adrien proved he likes you."

Marinette defended Adrien. "Any friend would be outraged."

"And throw that kind of fit?" Alya inquired.

Marinette knew she was right. Soon, Rose and Juleka texted Marinette and Alya.

Juleka: I heard what happened. You ok, Mari?

Marinette: a little scarred...

Alya: My girl knows how to make a boy JEAL-OUS!

Marinette: He was just concerned

Rose: True love! ❤️ He stood up for you!

Marinette: Friends stand up for each other

Rose: not like this! It was so sweet! Tell me when you kiss him!

Juleka: Are you wearing his clothes?

Marinette: Yes...

Juleka: Return them to him

Rose: and then kiss him!

Marinette shut off her phone and looked at Alya with a frantic expression.

"Girl," Alya replied with a grin, "Go get him!"

.

.

.

Adrien told the nurse he was feeling awful, so he managed to go home. Gorilla drove him home, but, thankfully, Natalie was off somewhere, so the questions were limited to 'Home?' And a curt nod that followed.

He sighed, clambering up to his room and collapsing on his bed. "Plagg... I dug a grave for myself."

"As long as I still get Camembert, your grave can be as misplaced as you'd like." Plagg Added unhelpfully.

"Crap... Marinette knows or thinks I like her. Do I like her, Plagg?" Adrien asked his Kwami desperately.

"Mhm, you tell me that the two ladies you think about are Ladybug and Marinette!"

"That doesn't mean I like her though..."

"After that outburst, your feelings were clear."

"Crap."

"Camembert."

.

.

.

Marinette thought about what to say for the rest of the day. From the rumors swirling around, Adrien went home feeling sick.

'Sick of what?' Marinette thought, as she walked beside Alya. "Hey, Alya, im going over to Adrien's house. Want to come with me?" This offer was a desperate plea to bring Alya with her.

Alya Either didn't understand or was trying to spite her. "Girl, you got it. I have to work with Nino on the project for the schools' blog."

"Suuure..." Marinette muttered, as she began the walk to the glorious Agreste Manor (?).

After all, what could go wrong with two socially awkward teenagers, two fun-loving Kwami's and a boatload Of secrets?

—

A/N: How is everyone? Am i getting better at this? Worse? Review me! Any character you want to make another appearance? Even a favorite ship you want to influence? Review and I'll consider (and probably use it)! Plus, if you give me an idea for the plot, I'll give you credit! Whoo!

xoxo everlasting solitude

—


	3. Chapter 3 -- Lady Luck

Just Another Day in the Rain — Miraculous Fanfiction

Chapter Three — Lady Luck

—

A/N: Hmm, this is going to spice up the plot... Sorry for it being so short…

xoxo everlasting solitude

—

Marinette approaches the Agreste Manor and projected a nervous smile. "Oh shoot! I should have rehearsed!" Marinette cried to Tikki, who was giving Marinette a reassuring smile.

"Marinette, you are a great Ladybug, and an even greater Marinette! I bet you can find a way to give it your all and get your point across!" Tikki mused.

"Thanks Tikki!" Marinette whispered before poking the doorbell on the gate in front of the Manor.

A slot appeared and a robotic eyeball emerged which was giving sight to Natalie who asked why Marinette was at the door.

"Um, I'm one of Adrien's c-classmates?" She offered to the robotic eyeball, which retreated.

The gate soon opened and Marinette strolled in, clutching her purse with tension. "Tikki... I don't think I can do this..."

Marinette approached the door as Natalie swung it open. "Hello. Marinette I assume? I memorized Adrien's class list." The melancholy assistant said.

"Um yeah that's me!" Marinette exclaimed. "C-can I just g-go up there?"

Natalie nodded, a gesture that meant go ahead.

Marinette thanked her and climbed up the steps until she reached Adrien's room. She tentatively knocked on the door.

"Natalie, please, I want to be alone." Adrien's voice echoed into the hallway.

"Erm, ok Adrien... sorry to both you..." Marinette answered.

.

.

.

'Marinette?' Adrien thought. 'At my door after such a fiasco?'

"C-come In." Adrien announced.

Marinette opened the door cautiously to see Adrien at his piano, a nonchalant look on his face.

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before they both started at the same time.

"I'm sorry about earlier-"

"It was all just a misunderstanding-"

They paused and Adrien ran a hand through his hair as a nervous habit. "Ladies first."

Marinette nodded. "T-thank you, A-Adrien." She said, with her head hung in a shameful pose.

"W-what? Your t-thanking me? After what I did?" Adrien asked, confusion on his face.

"Y-yeah... it was all just a m-misunderstanding." Marinette stuttered, feeling awkward in front of just Adrien.

"Yeah..." Adrien said wistfully. "But I'm sorry about my actions. Having a tantrum..." he trailed off.

"No w-worries Adrien." 'I'll still love you...' she almost added.

Adrien brightened. "I guess Lady Luck is on my side."

"But... the rumors are pretty insidious..." Marinette Piped, not wanting to give him false hope.

"Rumors are nuisances, but they don't pain me like being away from you, my purr-incess." Chat-Noir took over Adrien as he continued. "Would you like me to play a piece for you?" Marinette looked confused until Adrien pointed to the piano.

"Y-yes please!" She peeped.

Strong, slender fingers began to glide across the piano keys, causing thrums of what Marinette thought was the most beautiful noise. Adrien had begun to play Chopsticks, something that reminded him of his past, the pleasant parts at least.

She swayed gently, absorbed by the music. It's was chaos and calm combined. It reminded her of Ladybug and Chat Noir, personalities complimenting each other.

Adrien, as he played, started off worried that Marinette would not like piano or his piece. What if she felt awkward and asked to leave? Did she see all of the Ladybug posters? Did she think he was a dork?

Questions flooded through Adrian's mind, but the melody began to set Adrien free as a blissful look replaced his concentration face.

Once the piece was over, Marinette erupted in applause. "Bravo!" She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Adrien blushed. "I'm not nearly as good at piano than you are at designing."

The young designer wobbled on her feet, as if the compliment physically moved her. She felt herself teetering and then all of the sudden, she was in Adrien's arms.

"Y-you fell..." he explained. "My purr-incess, you almost hurt your beautiful paws!" Adrien exclaimed, going into autopilot— aka, Chat Noir.

This agility and puns reminded her of one wacky friend, Chat Noir. She grinned, wondering if Chaton and Adrien were friends.

"Hey, Adrien, are you friends with Chat Noir?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"You could say that." Adrien said with a toothy smirk. "Hey, Mari, what do you think about going to the movies-"

Marinette fainted. It might've been dehydration or distress, that all the days events had finally gotten to her.

Adrien didn't even get to finish before Marinette fell back into his clutches. "-with Nino and Alya?" He finished, but it was no good.

Adrien carefully laid Marinette in his bed and looked at her, green eyes shimmering. "Look at my Sleeping Beauty..."

—

A/N: Hehhhhh This next chapter might just blow your socks off.

xoxo everlasting solitude

—


	4. Chapter 4--Surprise, Surprise Little Bug

Just Another Day in the Rain — Miraculous Fanfiction

Chapter Four — Surprise, Surprise Little Bug

—

A/N: I cant stop laughing. Is this genius or madness? Ah sorry they keep getting shorter and shorter…

xoxo everlasting solitude

—

"Mari~" a voice purred. "Breakfast's ready!"

Marinette blinked to see a cat atop of her, peering down at her. "Chat Noir? Why are you here?"

She blearily looked around, blinking until her surroundings were slightly clearer. Suddenly, last night's events became crystal clear.

"Wait! I'm in Adrien's house?!" Marinette exclaimed nervously, stomach filling with butterflies.

Chat Noir began to explain. "Adrien told me you fainted and then he brought you to his bed and you slept until morning. Then he called me, because he didn't know what to do with such a Purr-incess! He is such a scaredy-cat!"

"Chaton, I love you and all, but can you... get off of me?" Marinette said awkwardly. "WAIT?! IM IN ADRIEN'S BED?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Going to get tea and bring breakfast up. It's Saturday after all. C'mon, Lil' Mari!" He helped her up. "Mmm Adrien got you a fresh pair of clothes. Actually yours since you wore his. He cleaned them." Chat Noir said with a triumphant smile.

"He's so thoughtful..." Marinette breathed.

"Mhm, but he didn't get you up! I planned a whole day of stuff to do!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Chaton, I don't know what I'm going to say to my parents.. they must be worried sick." Marinette reached for her purse, to get her phone.

"Princess, no need. Adrien called Alya to tell your parents you were staying over at her house. And all of Saturday! That means I get you, all to yourself~" Chat Noir said with a mischievous look.

Marinette got up, looking at Chat Noir. "Thanks Chaton, But I should get dressed... do you think Adrien would mind if I got dressed in the bathroom?"

"Not at all." Chat Noir purred, "Princess, don't forget your purse. Ladies never are without their purses!"

"Lies. Ever seen Alix near one?" Marinette responded.

Chat Noir chuckled. "Alix is no lady." He said with a smirk.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Chat Noir, and went into Adrien's bathroom.

She was awestruck by how grand the architecture was. The shower was a light grey, as well as the walls, but it complimented well for shades of grey.

.

.

.

As Marinette was busy admiring the art, Chat Noir was detransforming.

"Claws off." He mumbled, and then looked at the famished Plagg. "Camembert?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Plagg retorted, snatching Camembert from Adrien's outstretched Hand. Plagg nibbled at the Camembert before saying, "get your breakfast, you dweeb. And your Princesses."

Adrien smiled and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Natalie had prepared breakfast. Her breakfast was nice and all, but Adrien had decided that pancakes were the only reason to live.

He began to mix the batter and got out fruit so he could make blueberry pancakes. "I wonder if Ladybug likes blueberry pancakes..." he thought aloud.

.

.

.

Marinette was about to change when she decided that Adrien probably didn't mind if she used his shower. Riiiight? She was all dirty and felt disgusting in such a regal place.

Feeling like the sore thumb, Marinette ran the water, listening for Adrien to say not to or something of the sort. With no pleas of her to stop, Marinette stripped and then hopped into the shower.

The warm water doused her, bringing a clarity. She was in ADRIEN Agreste's house TAKING A SHOWER! She squealed with glee and pent up nervousness.

.

.

.

Adrien had fixed up the pancakes, and having heard the shower run grinned. Marinette was taking a shower in his room.

Before he knew it, he was picturing Marinette take a shower and he shook his head free of the thoughts.

Shit.

He took the platter of pancakes, complete with syrup, blueberries, and a bit of love. (3)

"Mari~" he called, opening the main door to his room. He placed down the tray on the piano. Adrien decided that they would eat on the couch, since it was probably the most comfortable.

.

.

.

"Chat Noir? Is that you?" She asked as she turned off the water, the steam rising from her skin.

"No it's Adrien." Adrien answered. "Um, hey... I have breakfast."

Marinette smiled and said, "Great, thanks Adrien!" She looked around for her clothes, with no avail. Despair loomed above her head. "Um, Adrien?" She called through the door.

"Yeah?" Adrien asked.

"Erm, can you bring me my clothes?" She asked, blushing behind the door, wrapping her towel tighter around her.

Adrien's face flushed and he replied. "Sure." He picked up Marinette's clothes and knocked on the bathroom door, leaning against the wall beside it. "Open up, Princess."

Marinette giggled and opened the door, making sure to grab the clothes without dropping them. "Thanks Adrien."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Adrien was speechless. Marinette was breathtaking. Her hair was down wet with water, flowing naturally, her dark hair vibrant against her pale skin. Her bluebell eyes studied his as they connected hands to pass her clothes to her.

"Thanks." Marinette thanked him again and then closed the door. "I'll be right out."

Within moments, Marinette opened the door wide and hung in the doorframe, completely dressed. Her hair was in a high bun.

"Hey gorgeous." Adrien blurted to Marinette, then blushed deeply. "Um, I mean, breakfast is right here." He moved the tray onto his lap as he sat down on the couch.

Adrien patted the couch seat beside him. "Sit."

Marinette obeyed and grinned as he handed her a plate of heaping pancakes. She used a fork to spear a pancake and shovel it into her mouth.

"Quite an appetite for a princess." Adrien remarked, eating his own pancakes with a twinkle in his bright green eyes.

They both blushed and continued to eat, chatting about light hearted subjects.

.

.

.

Adrien suddenly got up when they both were about finished. "Erm, Chat Noir organized a day for us! And our friends!" Adrien exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

—

A/N: oooOoOooOoOh! What are they going to do? What drama will stir up? Stay tuned! :3

xoxo everlasting solitude

—


End file.
